Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
, Great Fray Smash Brothers Special |developer=Intelligent Systems/ Sora Ltd. Bandai Namco Games |publisher=Nintendo |designer=Masahiro Sakurai |release=Nintendo Switch WWDecember 7th, 2018 |pre = Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |next = - }}Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. Ultimate is notable for being a cumulative celebration of the Smash franchise, featuring every single character that has ever appeared in a Smash title. Development Development of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate began shortly after the end of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U's development. Trademarks for the game were filed on November 12th, 2017. The game was first announced on March 8th, 2018 during a Nintendo Direct, first revealing the Inklings from Splatoon and featuring silhouettes of several Nintendo characters. No formal title nor release date was revealed at the time. During the Nintendo E3 2018 direct, the sixth installment of the Smash series was fully announced under the title Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with a worldwide release date of December 7th, 2018. It is stated that Smash director Masahiro Sakurai pitched the idea for Ultimate with the intention of including every single fighter that has ever appeared in the series, even those who appeared in only one game. While considered an ambitious idea, especially since obtaining the licensing for the third-party combatants would be particularly difficult, Sakurai's vision for the game would come to pass with the base game currently boasting all 65 individual characters that have ever made appearances in the Smash series and 10 newcomers, bringing the total to 74 unique playable characters upon launch. It also features nearly every stage that has ever appeared, with a total announced total of 103 stages upon launch. DLC was announced for the game on November 1st, 2018, with a total of five additional characters and five stages to be added, bringing the total to 79 characters and 108 stages respectively in the overall game. The Fire Emblem franchise sees the return of the six Veteran Fighters: Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Corrin. Chrom was later revealed as a new playable Echo Fighter, bringing the total representation from Fire Emblem to seven. Echo Fighter is a term introduced in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate to denote characters whose moves are mostly taken from another existing character without much variations or property differences. Lucina and Chrom are Echo Fighters of Marth and Roy respectively. Fire Emblem Characters Veteran Characters Marth Marth was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. While he retains his appearance from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, he is now voiced in English for the first time in Smash, voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Hikaru Midorikawa reprises his role as Marth's Japanese voice actor. Marth SSBU.png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Roy Roy was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. Unlike in Smash 4 where he was a DLC character, Roy is included in the base game. Like Marth, Roy is now voiced in English for the first time in Smash, voiced by Ray Chase. Jun Fukuyama reprises his role as Roy's Japanese voice actor, due to likely the inclusion of Chrom being introduced as his Echo Fighter. Roy SSBU.png|Roy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ike Ike was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. He returns with both his Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Ranger outfit used in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and his Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Hero outfit used in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. '' As the starting roster is now consist the starting roster from original 64 ''Smash, Ike is now an unlockable character rather than being available from the start, due to his Smash debut timeline. Ike's voice has also been updated, now being played by Greg Chun in the English version, replacing Jason Adkins who has voiced Ike in the Smash series since Brawl until the 4th game, while his Japanese voice actor is still Michihiko Hagi. Depending on which outfit he is in, Ike’s voice tone will be different. Ike SSBU.png|Ike in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RD Ike SSBU.png|Ike's Radiant Dawn outfit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Robin Robin was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. Both genders of Robin make a return with a slight update. Now, Robin's Weapon Durability for their Tomes and Levin Sword are fully displayed on their health gauges. David Vincent and Yoshimasa Hosoya, and Lauren Landa and Miyuki Sawashiro reprise their roles as Male and Female Robin respectively. Robin M SSBU.png|Robin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Robin F SSBU.png|Female Robin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Lucina Lucina was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. While a separate character from Marth, she is considered to be Marth's Echo Fighter, a character whose moveset is heavily based on another character, but has some differences to make them a little more distinct. Laura Bailey and Yu Kobayashi reprises their role as Lucina. Lucina SSBU.png|Lucina in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Corrin Corrin was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018. Both genders of Corrin make a return and are included in the base game, unlike Smash 4 where they were DLC. Cam Clarke and Nobunaga Shimazaki, and Marcella Lentz-Pope and Satomi Sato reprise their roles as Male and Female Corrin respectively. Corrin M SSBU.png|Male Corrin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Corrin F SSBU.png|Female Corrin in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Newcomer Characters Chrom Chrom was revealed during the Super Smash Bros. Direct on August 8th, 2018. He was originally part of Robin's Final Smash, he now appears as an echo fighter of Roy. In the previous game, during Palutena's Guidence, Viridi claims that he couldn't be in the game because he was too similar to Ike, however while he is an echo fighter of Roy, his Up Special is similar to Ike's, making Chrom a semi-clone of Ike, and the only echo fighter to incorporate moves from two different fighters. His Final Smash is Aether which appears similar to critical hit, however he still appears as part of Robin's Final Smash regardless if he's currently fighting. Matt Mercer reprises his role overseas, while Tomokazu Sugita reprises his role in the Japanese release. Chrom SSBU.png|Chrom in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Extra Characters Lyndis Lyndis was revealed during the Nintendo Direct at E3 2018 on June 12th, 2018 as an Assist Trophy once more. Ultimate Lyn Assist.png|Lyn in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Tiki The adult version of Tiki from Awakening was revealed during the Smash Direct on November 1st, 2018 as an Assist Trophy. Upon being summoned, she transforms into her Manakete form and launches breath attacks on enemies. Ultimate Assist Tiki.png|Tiki in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Black Knight Zelgius’ Black Knight persona was revealed during the Smash Direct on November 1st, 2018 as an Assist Trophy. The Black Knight appears to be a slow moving, but extremely strong fighter who is completely unfazed by enemy attacks. Ultimate Black Knight Assist.png|The Black Knight in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Items Killing Edge For the first time in Smash, an item from the Fire Emblem franchise appears in game. The Killing Edge works similarly to the old Beam Sword, being a long reaching Sword item, though does not gain range when performing a Smash Attack. Instead, the Killing Edge occasionally flashes red, causing the next attack to deal double damage. Smashbroskillingedge.png|A Killing Edge as it appears in Ultimate. Fire Emblem Stages Castle Siege Castle Siege from Super Smash Bros. Brawl is confirmed to return in Ultimate. The second phase of the stage is updated with 3D models of the generic units in the background, and the general seated on the throne has been altered to remove any resemblance to the Black Knight. Arena Ferox Arena Ferox from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is confirmed to return in'' Ultimate.'' The Colosseum The Colosseum from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ''is confirmed to return in ''Ultimate. Spirits Spirits serve a similar function as Stickers in Brawl providing a plethora of effects during a fight. Some Spirits can promote into new forms after gaining enough experience. Numerous Fire Emblem characters from throughout the franchise appear as Spirits. The following are the Spirits revealed as of November 23, 2018. Shadow Dragon/Mystery of the Emblem *Jagen *Draug *Wrys *Barst, Bord, and Cord *Merric *Minerva *Nyna *Gharnef *Medeus Gaiden/Shadows of Valentia *Alm & Celica Genealogy of the Holy War *Sigurd *Seliph The Binding Blade *Lilina The Blazing Blade *Lyn *Eliwood *Karel *Nino The Sacred Stones *Eirika *Ephraim *Lyon Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Titania *Soren *Ashnard *Micaiah *Sothe Awakening *Lon'qu *Tharja *Anna *Owain *Severa *Gangrel Fates *Azura *Hinoka *Takumi *Camilla *Leo *Elise Tokyo Mirage Sessions *Tsubasa Oribe Music Original Songs The following songs are direct from a Fire Emblem series title. *'The Devoted' The Devoted is the attack theme of the Greil Mercenaries in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. *'Ike's Theme (Eternal Bond)' Ike's Theme, known as Eternal Bond in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. This theme is used for Ike's character trailer. *'Id (Purpose)' Id (Purpose) is the music that played during the battle during the Endgame of Awakening. This theme is used in Chrom’s character trailer. Remixed Song The following songs are remixed versions of original Fire Emblem tracks made specifically for the Smash Series *'Fire Emblem Theme' The Brawl vocal rendition of the Fire Emblem Theme. This theme is used for Marth's character trailer. *'Beyond the Distant Skies' A new arangement of the map theme for the initial chapters of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. This theme is used for Roy's character trailer. *'Id (Purpose)' A new arrangement of the theme of the Endgame of Fire Emblem Awakening. This theme is used for Robin's character trailer. *'Prelude (Ablaze)' A new arrangement of the battle theme for the Prologue chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening. This theme is used for Lucina's character trailer. *'Lost in Thoughts All Alone' A new instrumental version of the main theme of Fire Emblem Fates. This theme is used for Corrin's character trailer. * Gear Up For... A new arrangement of the main menu theme of Fire Emblem Heroes. See also *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on SmashWiki *The Fire Emblem universe on SmashWiki *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Official Site *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U